ce que ton homme ne sait pas
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Un secret. Un amour. Un fantôme. Des cris. Le nombre de larmes versées. Le compte des baisers arrachés. — Gakupo/Luka/Kaito. Centré sur Luka. Un résumé qui n'est pas clair sur le contenu. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez.


**titre** ce que ton homme ne sait pas  
**sommaire** Un secret. Un amour. Des cris. Le nombre de larmes versées. Le compte des baisers arrachés.  
**pairing** Luka/Gakupo, Luka/Kaito  
**rating** T

**a/n:** _fait très rapidement,_ _pour me vider la tête et endolorir mon dos. Pardon que ma publication soit si sombre._

***Paru Café**

* * *

_ce que ton homme ne sait pas_

* * *

Quand t'étais petite, on t'habillait surtout de robes à fleurs et de petites chaussures, quelque soit la saison. T'avais les cheveux mi-longs, ondulés, mais ça ne t'empêchait pas, vaillante, de les coiffer en palmier chaque matin.

Souvent emmêlés, qu'ils étaient, tes cheveux, c'est pour ça que je dis vaillante. T'avais le cuir chevelu qui brûlait et les larmes aux yeux en partant à l'école, sac Disney au dos; mais ça en valait la peine. Parce que t'aimait l'attention que tes amies portaient à ta tenue, à ton attitude. Ça te faisait plaisir qu'on te regarde.

Ta couleur préférée c'était le turquoise mais tu disais rose parce que ta meilleure amie l'adorait.

T'as bien grandi, partout où il fallait. Quand t'as eu neuf ans, on t'a offert une pieuvre comme animal de compagnie. C'était tellement plus original qu'un banal chat. Tu l'as appelée Taco. Puis t'as changé la topographie à Tako, parce que ton animal flippait quand ta mère faisait des _fajitas_.

Au collège, t'as eu un peu de mal avec les maths, mais un prof assez patient t'as bien aidé. Tu étais assez populaire, les garçons ne t'embêtaient pas tant, et puis t'avais de la répartie, juste assez pour parfois stopper les chicanes avec un "Oooooh !" admiratif de la part des autres. Le tout servi avec ce sourire sympathique qui ne te rendait pas bien dangereuse, juste perspicace.

Quand t'es entrée au lycée, tu as décidé de rejoindre le club de musique, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Ton amie Meiko jouait de la trompette. Ça te faisait doucement rire au début, et puis tu l'as entendue jouer et t'as fermé ta gueule, parce que même si la trompette te faisait penser à une fanfare, Meiko en jouait comme une déesse. Elle était parée pour faire du jazz. Surtout que Meiko adorait le jazz.

Du coup, vous avez rejoint le club de musique pour faire un duo de jazz. Tu as appris à faire les chœurs et à lire des partitions. Tu as même appris à jouer d'un instrument. Bon, c'est pas si glorieux, de la guitare sèche. Dans un groupe de jazz. Surtout qu'il vous fallait encore d'autres membres dans votre groupe. Au club de musique, les autres reculaient sitôt que tu prononçais le mot "jazz". Ça n'intéressait pas. Et pourtant, tu t'étais lancée à cœur perdu dedans.

Un gars du nom de Kaito s'est présenté, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, essoufflé.

- C'est bien ici le club de musique ?

Tu te rappelles encore de sa voix. Hors d'haleine.

- Je joue de la batterie, je viens pour le groupe de jazz !

En main, il enserrait le prospectus de votre groupe, arraché à la va-vite d'un mur, sûrement.

Ce que Kaito ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait devenir ton homme plus tard.

Kaito était un ami d'enfance de Meiko. Et tu enviais leur complicité. T'étais même un peu jalouse de Kaito qui était très naïf et qui voyait toujours la beauté du monde en premier. Rien à voir avec ton pessimisme bougon.

Il jouait vraiment bien de la batterie. Mais même avec ça, il manquait des membres.

Un miracle est arrivé en année de première. Une fille qui avait sauté des classes.

- Je joue de la contrebasse, qu'elle avait dit. Je m'appelle Miku.

Du coin de l'œil, tu avais toujours lorgné sur cette gamine, d'environ quatorze ans à l'époque. Déjà en seconde. Et qui, effectivement, tenait de ses bras frêles, une contrebasse presque plus haute qu'elle. Elle attirait les regards avec ses cheveux turquoise, et tu adorais cette couleur. Rêveuse, déroutante, enjouée. Et qui tirait toujours les répétitions vers le haut avec son feeling.

Le groupe avait fait ses débuts. Tako est morte. Et tu as invité tes amis à creuser une tombe pour la pieuvre. Ça semblait peut-être ridicule. Mais personne n'a rien dit. Miku était même émue.

Grâce à un professeur de musique qui jouait du piano, Leon, vous avez fait votre première chanson. _PianoxFortexScandal_. Tout le monde était ravi. Et d'autres personnes sont arrivées.

Il y a eu d'abord Neru, qui jouait du violon, puis Gumi; une fille inventive, énergique, qui jouait du saxophone alto. Et ensuite Gakupo, le frère de Gumi. Percussions.

Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Tes sentiments, tu les as réprimés par fierté pendant deux ans, jusqu'au sortir du lycée. En prépa, il s'est déclaré à toi. Et vous avez pris cette photo.

Autour d'un banc, les anciens et les nouveaux du groupe de jazz, et toi enlacée avec ton amoureux. Vous êtes souriants. Ton regard s'accroche à Miku, tu te rappelles. Elle est allée loin et vous avez perdu contact. Mais où qu'elle soit, tu pries pour son bonheur.

Kaito est assis en tailleur sur le banc, et Meiko s'appuie sur sa tête du coude. Tous deux ont des fossettes sous les yeux quand ils regardent le photographe. Tu te rappelles qu'il s'agissait de votre prof, Leon, devenu au fur et à mesure votre responsable. Gumi, elle, est dans un coin, épiant Neru et Dell qui se chamaillent comme toujours. Tu crois te souvenir que Gumi avait des sentiments pour Dell : mais t'es pas sûre.

Un an plus tard, tu étais brisée.

Ça avait d'abord commencé par le déplaisir de Gakupo quand tu étais en retard de quelques minutes à vos rendez-vous. Il était soit agressif, soit il te faisait la gueule. Vous partiez ensuite pour des engueulades corsées. Cent fois vous avez manqué de vous séparer. Cent fois Gakupo est revenu vers toi en te murmurant des excuses, tendre, apaisé après avoir hurlé sa frustration dans le club de kendo de la fac.

Cent fois tu l'as cru et tu l'as pardonné.

Puis, il y a eu quand vous avez commencé à vivre ensemble. C'était un rêve pour toi. Tu revenais du fast-food où tu travaillais et où un collègue te mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Chaque soir, Gakupo te prenait dans ses bras et te berçait gentiment.

Gumi se pointait chez vous parfois, elle criait longtemps contre Gakupo, puis s'assoupissait. Elle sentait toujours la cigarette et tu pensais : "Tes poumons ! Ton saxophone !" Elle était en période de rébellion, et Gakupo secouait toujours la tête, peiné.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et c'était toujours une fois Gumi partie, que tu observais cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de Gakupo, une lueur à faire froid dans le dos. Et ses mains sèches t'agrippaient le menton, ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les tiennes, et tu luttais, un peu; mais au final tu t'abandonnais. Tu faisais semblant d'aimer ça. Tes tortures nocturnes. Des viols à répétition. Mais à l'époque tu ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de viols. C'était ton copain, c'était normal de lui faire plaisir, non ?

Tu transformais tes cris de douleur en gémissements, et tu essayais, tu essayais.

De ne pas pleurer.

Alors, dans un coin de ta tête, tu maudissais Gumi. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait, tu avais mal. Tu avais fini par lui refuser l'accès de votre appartement, stipulant qu'elle se trouve un autre abri. Et tu t'en foutais que la relation entre Gakupo et Gumi s'amenuise petit à petit. Rien. A. Faire. De toute manière, tu souffrais tout le temps.

Parfois, Gakupo était au contraire le meilleur des amants. Toutes les deux semaines environ. Après un championnat de kendo. Où il était le plus fort. De bonne humeur. Et ce que tu voyais dans ses yeux te faisait fondre comme neige au soleil tant il y avait d'amour.

Un jour il est parti.

Sans un mot.

Pendant deux mois, tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle. Tu étais morte de trouille. Gumi t'a appelée pour te dire_ t'en fais pas, il est en voyage quelque part_. Tu t'imaginais, en riant pour couvrir ton angoisse, que c'était un espion, un 007, et qu'une fois rentré tu le bafferais bien s'il avait fricoté avec une James Bond Girl.

Meiko t'a passé un coup de fil; elle voulait prendre un verre avec toi parce que ça faisait longtemps. Tu t'es précipitée chez elle, et tous les poids se sont envolés de tes épaules. Vous avez fait des pâtes; Kaito était là, en plus ! Tu étais contente, vraiment, de le voir. Sa fraîcheur t'avait manquée.

Vous avez passé la soirée à regarder des émissions de variété, en racontant des conneries, des anecdotes, le blabla, _qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_ Et tu te sentais bien.

Puis, vers une heure du matin, Meiko étant, étonnamment, la seule sobre, la brune vous a reconduit chez vous. Toi d'abord.

Les lumières des lampadaires t'ont éblouie. Tu ne l'as pas tout de suite vu.

Meiko a démarré la voiture en te faisant un geste amical, et elle est partie. Tu te rappelles des cheveux bleus de Kaito contre la vitre. Tu as fait quelques pas expérimentaux, l'estomac secoué de haut-le-cœur.

Le trottoir pavé faisait résonner tes talons mal assurés.

Et puis tu l'as vu.

Avec le lampadaire éblouissant au-dessus, tu ne voyais pas bien son visage. Tu as bien vite compris que c'était Gakupo, avec ses muscles saillants, ses épaules carrés, ses cheveux longs. D'un coup, t'as dessoulé. Puis cligné des yeux.

Il t'a agrippé le bras, et poussé la porte.

Et la violence de ses mots comme de ses mains te paralysent.

Dans le hall d'entrée, les gifles résonnaient, et tu ne voyais presque rien. T'as balbutié quelques excuses, mais excuses de quoi ? Tu ne comprenais plus rien ! Ta boucle d'oreille s'est arrachée, tu l'as entendue résonner au sol, et Gakupo, distrait par ce bruit, a arrêté la rafale l'espace d'un instant. Tu en as profité pour te faufiler de son étreinte et de bondir, ailée, vers votre appartement.

Ses pas ont vibré dans l'escalier. Longtemps, il a frappé contre la porte massive, hurlé ton prénom, des menaces. Toi, tu étais allongée sur le côté, recroquevillée derrière la porte, n'osant bouger. Ouvre la porte ! Et tu tremblais. Luka ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! Je te bute sinon, t'entends ! Je te bute !

Sincèrement, tu croyais en ses paroles. Gakupo allait te tuer. Il en avait le pouvoir.

Grelottant, tu as ouvert la porte, sans oser croiser son regard, la mâchoire endolorie. Il s'est figé. Et t'a observée de long en large.

De quoi avais-tu l'air ?

C'était ton oreille qui te faisait mal. Quand tu l'as touchée, le lobe était déchiré et boursouflé. Le sang était poisseux et collant. Il restait un morceau de boucle d'oreille.

.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est que tu avais oublié ce jeune homme souriant qu'était Gakupo sur cette photo. Tu te rappelles juste des cris.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est que cet abus et ces affronts ont duré longtemps. Il ne t'a plus frappée si fort, car tu mesurais tes mots, tu pesais tes paroles, tes actions. Le moindre de ses gestes était épié. S'il faisait un mouvement brusque, tu tressaillais.

Tu te convainquais que c'était de ta faute.

Que c'était pas lui.

Et tu pensais, naïvement, qu'en étant docile et passive, ton Gakupo redeviendrait comme avant. Tendre, amical, drôle. Que c'était juste une mauvaise passe.

_C'est pas de sa faute, c'est la mienne._

Tu as regardé le miroir, et tu t'es vue, brisée en morceaux.

Alors tu l'as quitté; pour de vrai. Parce que tu voulais guérir, parce que tu te dégoûtais de voir ton reflet.

Et ça, Kaito n'en sait rien.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tu guéris, mais qu'avant tu es morte à petit feu.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est que tu t'es vraiment enfuie, une fois.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est que le lendemain, tu as séché ton oral à la fac parce que ton visage était trop bleu pour que tu puisses te présenter devant tes examinateurs.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est le nombre de côtes cassées et d'hématomes.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est les commentaires sarcastiques et sans compassion du médecin quand tu lui disais que tu étais tombée.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est que la plupart de ton argent est passé dans le maquillage.

Ce que ton homme ne sait pas, c'est que ses bras sont réconfortants et qu'ils te font oublier. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tu fais de ton mieux pour ne pas tressaillir quand il entoure ta taille affectueusement.

Ce que Kaito ne sait pas, c'est que tu aimes son sourire, ses fossettes, son optimisme, son humour décalé, ses épaules frêles.

Que tu aurais voulu que ta mère soit là pour te rapprendre à marcher, comme quand tu avais onze mois.

Mais qu'il était le premier à être là. S'il y avait eu une cannette, tu aurais donné un grand coup de pied dedans. Mais il était le premier à être là.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le fantôme d'un homme violent dort sous tes paupières, et que c'est pour cela que tu fais des cauchemars la nuit; ce n'est pas parce que tu as la phobie d'araignées.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tu l'aimes vraiment. A la folie.

Mais tu n'arrives pas à lui dire.

Lui dire que tu l'aimes; et qu'avant tu as aimé un autre homme qui n'était pas celui qu'on croyait. Celui que tu croyais.

Tu serres les dents et tu essayes, tu essayes.

De ne pas pleurer.


End file.
